Hiccup Hybrid Haddock the 3rd
by She wolf warrior
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are out flying, when a storm knocks them out of the air. What will happen when Hiccup wakes up? Find out. Nya...
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was flying through the sky on his trusty night fury,and best friend, Toothless. It wasa cloudy day with a few storms, but still safe for flying. "Alright buddy, how about we try to again?" Hiccup asked. Toothless made a face that said,  
"No.." "Come onbud, we nearly had it last time! I bet if we-" Hiccup was distracted bye a blue and white storm cloud, that was moving incredibly fast. It was headed right for Hiccup and Toothless.

"Come in bud, let's check it out." Hiccup flew Toothless straight into the cloud. "Well bud, it looks normal in here, exempt for the colors." Hiccup tried to fly Toothlessout of the cloud, but Toothless couldn't move.

Blue lightning blots started to strike in the cloud. "Toothless, we need to move, unless we want to get fried!" Just then, Toothless bucked Hiccup off thesaddle. A bolt hit Hiccup in the chest. Toothless flew next to Hiccup and sat him back on the  
/saddle, makingsure that his pegleg wasin the slot. He flew down to the nearest piece of land.

Hiccup woke up to pain in his back. Toothless was looking at him in worry and panic. Hiccup's back started tohurt more, and Toothless ran away in fear. Hiccup felt something sprout behind his ears. He touched them. They were like Toothless' ears,except  
smaller.

Pain stopped in Hiccup back, but started in his tail bone. Hiccup looked behind him to see to jet black wings sprouted from his back. He witnessed a tail spout fromhis tail bone.

Hiccup Regretted flying into that cloud.

* * *

 **OMG PLEASE UPLOUD! I read the comments and saw that when I uplouded this story, it didn't work! I'm so sorry everyone! Please don't hate! I'm so sorry this isnot a sick joke I promise! Please comment and tell me it uploaded! Nya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid, the twins, Snotlout, Toothless,and Fishlegs were sitting in the cove. It had been 3years since Hiccup disappeared. Toothless didn't remember where Hiccup had been, so he could find him.

Astrid had Been depressed ever since he disapered. She didn't like to go outside, fight, and she didn't eat much. Her friends started to worry about her health, so they got her to go on a picnic with them.

Only 6 months after Hiccup and Toothless saved Berk from the red death, and Hiccup had diapered. He had finally gotten respect from his clan, and he most likely died.

They twins had been shoving each other into the pond, Fishlegs was reading the book of dragons (again) and Snotlout was trying to get Astrid to eat some thing.

"Astrid, we're all still sad about Hiccup's death, but please eat! We're all worried about you. If you don't eat something soon, you'll join Hiccip, and you don't want to put us all through that again." Snotlout said, trying to comfort Astrid.

"I just miss him Snotlout. I know-" A roar interrupted Astrid's grieving. "What was that?" Fishlegs asked. "It sounds like a dragon in trouble!" Astrid said.

The teens hopped onto their dragons and flew to the source of he sound.

When they arrived, they saw a dragon stuck under a fallen tree. Well, they saw the wings of the dragon, which were black, just like Toothless'.

"Is that a Night Furry?" Tuffnut asked.

"We should get Stoic." Astrid said.

The teens flew back to Berk, and got the Chief.

 **\- Back at the "night furry" -**

"That IS a night furry! I thought you all were going mad!" Stoic said. "Well, let's lift this tree."

"Lift it carefully chief! It could be hurt." Fishlegs said.

"Uh, guys, you mightwant to see this." Tuffnut yelled from the other side of the tree. Everyone walked over to Tuffnut. A leg was sticking out from under it.

"There's a man under there!" Snotlout yelled.

They all worked hard to get the tree off of the man. When it was off, they were astonished. The man had to have been their age, but he was at least 7 feet tall! His hair was black and brown. He had night furry earsbehind his human ears. He had the  
/tail and wingsof a night furry too.

"I think he's waking up!" Snotlout yelled. The man opened his eyes. One looked like Toothless', except green. The other was normal.

Astrid looked at the man closely.

"Hiccup?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done! I know I haven't updated this in a while, so please don't be mad! I hope this uploads... Anyway! Please R+R! Boi! Nya!**


End file.
